


Latte

by Amy890752



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*R18乙女读者向*纯爱*人体画布，淫语*性爱描写露骨-------------------------------------------
Kudos: 6





	Latte

妳有猜想他是不是想做那件事。

当妳看着Hacker用蓝色的防水布把床垫一角不漏的铺满，  
一手拿着前几天买的罐装鲜奶油，另一手则是玻璃小碗裡呈满了草莓－

妳是答应了。

当然还有别的附带条件，更别说他之后得帮妳重新洗乾淨，  
而Hacker的笑容彷彿所有好事都一同發生了，他笑着亲吻妳的鼻头、蹭蹭妳的脸，  
这些条件都算不上什麽，他也确实佔了便宜。

「要喝点酒吗？我去拿来。」

妳在床上盘算着如何脱衣服，出浴有段时间使的肌肤热度下降不少，  
若不是两人都沐浴完也不能做这种事......房内的空气有些凉意，  
与赤裸的肌肤相触摩擦产生了倦怠，身子在床上摩娑着，试图鑽进美好的被辱裡。

要不就这样睡了吧？

而他拎着鸡尾酒回到了卧房，用着怜爱的神色看着躺在床上的妳，  
彷彿是条可爱的小羊羔、那样情慾的眼神舔拭着，不清楚是妳变的大胆了，还是他也如此。

妳对男友张开了腿。

想着他也许能转念应了这个邀约，就不用把床上弄髒了，  
但Hacker只是笑着含了口饮料，然后慢慢的攀附上床垫，他还真忍的住。

奶油罐的喷嘴碰触到了足尖，很冷，妳搂着常用的枕头，享受丝绸的羽绒黏腻擦着胸前，  
这是目前保留住温度的方法了，Hacker则拿开了枕头，维持着姿势压上了妳、然后往嘴裡渡了一口酒。

「调的浓了点，这样很快就不冷了吧？」

酒精的苦涩还有果汁的甜味残留在两人的舌头上，灼热顺着喉咙往下、往下，滑进了胃裡，  
但比不上他贴近的身子还要温暖的，胸前的敏感和他上身的布料摩擦着有些痒又刺激，  
更别说他的手不安分的掐住妳的臀部，那样的揉捏有多色情。

「亲亲......」

如果妳觉得他是个坏胚子，Hacker便会用这种方式回应妳，  
柔软的亲吻，用黏腻的喘息说着妳有多可爱，感受他的小腹在妳股间摩擦着，慢慢把妳的身子顶起，  
隔着睡裤的男性性器形状明显，如果用腿夹住他的臀部，也许就能直接开始了吧。

但他忍住了，不如说是在忍耐也说不定，  
呼吸压的沉稳、然后退开了嘴，水色给两人牵引了一条细丝，直到他用手指轻轻抹掉。

「觉得各种危险......妳总是诱惑我。」

不如说他总轻易的被妳煽动，即使妳毫无那方面的念头，  
妳明白自己的男友有多飢渴，亲吻和抚摸越發频繁，一切有迹可循－

「其实我觉得一般的舔舔就够了......但我想要更甜一点的。」

这种行为并不一般。

Hacker轻轻捧起妳胸前的软肉，揉捏着享受那触感，股间顶的發烫，  
看着男伴玩弄妳的胸部，有种身体不是自己错觉的淫秽，他对着妳的乳首轻轻吹气，  
手指捏弄着让她变的硬挺，知觉敏感的使妳挺起腰枝，手揪起了后方的防水布。

「啊啊，不行......要铺好啦。」

Hacker鬆开了手，被拉扯的皱褶滑出妳的指缝、回归原位，也许是这种被玩弄的感觉让人想反抗，  
妳笑着环抱他的臂膀轻轻下拉，用柔声的语气，亲暱的在耳边發出命令。

再不把裤子脱了，待会就给你撕掉。

Hacker当然听见了，咳嗽几声、扔掉了上衣，手往裤头迅速褪下，  
露头的苍白阴茎挺立着和他的面有难色形成反差，看起来还有些心虚，  
妳顶起肚皮恰好能抵住那發烫熟悉的朋友，肉身变的湿滑又燥热，还顺应着妳的摩擦抽搐。

「因为会想进去嘛。」

妳露出微笑，不如说赶快进来好一点......吧？  
但Hacker没有改变想法的意思，他耳根泛红、抿嘴贴近了妳，下颚轻靠在胸口上，  
發热的吐息让刚刚被玩弄的点有些骚痒，妳摸摸他的背嵴，这是两人间的默契，  
他只要不太安心就会这样，也是只有妳能看见的一面。

但这坏男人也不是那样单纯。

他嗅着肥皂的气味，轻轻蹭着妳胸前的软肉，伸出舌头对着乳首舔弄起来，  
嘴裡含润着、發出气音，啃咬的刺激让妳股间有些湿润了，一丝凉意让人恍惚，  
他的腹肌贴近妳的下腹，耻毛的摩擦着骚弄更是让人无处可逃－

他紧抱妳的腰板吸允直到乳尖發红，湿润又發热，妳含住自己的手指盯着他鬆口，  
对于他用手指轻捏玩弄着又是一阵恍惚的舒适，他太投入妳的身体，都让人羞耻了起来。

「......那，我要用奶油了？」

妳闷哼了一声、摆了摆腿根，而Hacker挺立性器碍于趴卧姿势很难看清，  
笑容充满期待却有些潮红......也许妳也会希望他快点进来。

Hacker期待的摇了摇奶罐的瓶身，钢珠撞击的声响清脆的让耳朵有些愉快，  
然后他重新趴好，在妳的肚子上挤了一点－

打發的奶泡从喷嘴射出，看着他兴奋的表情，是联想到他平时作的事情，  
他总是能用各种方式弄髒妳......

但品性不影响他的精良手艺，他坏笑着用妳身体当作画布，  
拉出一朵漂亮的奶色小花，凝视着妳含手指的神情，慢慢的、伸出红豔的舌头，  
浸润舔起了前端，沾染到热意的奶泡有些融塌，最后凹陷了一个洞，慢慢从肚子上化开。

「好甜......」

那条红舌有些煽情，Hacker舌尖沾着奶泡，抿嘴看起来非常愉快，  
是会让人好奇是什麽味道，但这可是妳的身体......

「来，我餵妳。」

更像是自己想要索吻，Hacker每匍匐前进床垫就下陷一分，  
直到和妳对视，然后凑上了嘴......有酒精的味道，唾液的味道，Hacker的味道然后是奶香的甜味。

拿过来的那碗草莓，是用不着了？

舌头滑润交缠，要一边允着把甜味吞下，他更是贪婪的品尝起妳嘴裡的滑熘，  
热情的接吻让脑袋眼角都發热迷濛了起来。

这不才进行了一半嘛......被他舔过的奶泡弄湿了，滑下腹部的肌肤形成白色轨迹，  
弄髒事先铺好的防水布，满足收回舌头的Hacker也發觉了，好像很浪费的扶着身子观察，用手指刮了刮。

妳瞧见本来看不见的肉棒那样晃着，前端好像沾湿了体液，看起来也像奶泡一样。

「......啊，这样很舒服，滑滑的。」

他是不管残留的画作了，乔正姿势、两人的腹部互相倚靠，水感贴合着有种奇异的感受，  
只要娜动身子肌肤就滑润的不可思议，但并没有黏腻，那瓶不是全脂奶油的样子？

「就算弄髒我也会负责清乾淨的......」

是找到了一付好说词……Hacker自言自语捏着妳胸前的美好，挤压着隆起的软肉弧度，  
然后在發红的前端挤上了奶花，这样淫乱的事情也不用猜想，妳别过头，感受着低于体温的奶泡，  
还有反差强烈、發烫着的嘴，吸着乳首，连同奶油一起含进了嘴裡。

舌头滑软的搅动，因为柔软和潮湿包复的感觉十分溷乱，同时转变成了快感，  
吸的大力了还有些疼，让妳夹紧双腿，腔口也戳上了他股间的硬肉。

啊。

这样的举动让Hacker抽动了一下，被弄湿的乳首溢开了奶水，他只能重新舔拭乾淨、不留一滴，  
还有多少地方要画呢，茎身戳弄的触觉太过舒适了，从方才开始腔口就十分湿润，發热－

妳几乎可以......就这样抱住他的腰，活生生的吞进去，  
但妳更想要他说出口。

妳搂住他的背肌，那样双手也很难抱全的宽厚，用腿 夹紧他的臀部、往上挨近，  
龟头的前端进去了点，黏膜接触着，随着小腹起伏發出肉音，剥离撑开，又退出了点。

妳想看他有多想。

「......这样子，会进去的。」

已经进去一点了......妳轻哼着笑了，Hacker的神情很複杂、苦恼，  
但完全骗不了谁，他忍耐憋住了气息，肉棒抽搐着却比谁都想要进入，他看着妳的眼神好像快爆發了，  
一点馀裕都没有，但手裡握着奶油罐，就只是怕下次没有玩的机会。

只要丢掉了，就有更好的东西啊。

「......我怕妳不让我玩第二次。」

妳笑出声，这男人的烦恼还挺有自觉－  
但他的忍耐是到极限了，当瓶身从手掌鬆脱的那一刻，Hacker几乎是抓紧着妳的臀部，  
用力顶了进去，因为爱液充分的湿润，毫无痛觉得将快感推至高峰，侵占又填满了体内。

「......妳裡面也像奶泡一样，热的要融了。」

行为则不像出口的话那样轻挑，Hacker紧紧压着妳的身子，任由双腿垂跨在他的腰侧，  
肉体贴合的几乎要分不开，股间被抽动着弄髒了，那种湿意不输给身上残留的奶油。

啊、啊。

抽插的同时他喘气笑着，满足的沉溺在妳的肉体，强硬的贴合，抽动的力道却随着臀部有节奏的摆动，  
搔刮肉壁的同时很舒适，不难受，温和的突进，然后他停下来了、看着因为性爱恍惚的妳。

「......妳喜欢吗？下次也做吗？」

妳搆着男友的结实的臀部曲线，像安抚大孩子般贴进他的怀裡，  
听着鼓动的心跳，谁会讨厌和爱人做这种事情呢？虽然妳没有他这麽饥渴就是了。

还有，他必须每次都清乾淨才行，不管是洗防水布，处理掉剩下的奶油还有－  
体内，全部都被Hacker填满弄髒了。

「嗯......」

他收到答复而亲吻妳的额头，然后继续挺进身子、深入表达爱恋，  
随着身子起伏、摸索手探向妳开阖的掌心、抚过指节交扣握紧，妳的另一隻手则扶着他的后颈凝望，  
感觉彼此肉体重叠的部分發热、沁出了点汗水，摩擦着十分舒适。

快感像一道道电流，从被抬起的腿根，阴茎紧压着进出，肉囊贴着腔口外摩擦、打湿，  
顺沿着小腹往上，奔驰而过挺起的胸脯，然后从敏感的脖子处浸染，打入脑门。

「舒服吗？想听听妳的声音......」

是很舒服，甚至难以形容......光是要憋住那种快感就竭尽全力，  
妳用行动代替了回答，没忍住呻吟，所以用Hacker的胸膛摀住嘴、缩紧肩膀迎接了高潮。

夹紧的瞬间体内的肉棒也抽动了一下，Hacker嘴裡的闷哼也显露他感同身受。

异色的眼眸湿润的眯着有些难忍，然后是抿嘴挺起腰杆，  
把被他抬起的大腿放下，爱怜的让妳缓一缓......维持着进入的姿势，直到快感的馀波退去，  
妳瘫软的身子仰躺凝视，酥麻无力，交合处更是黏腻又敏感，他的脸看起来有些模煳，  
是因为眼角泛起的湿意。

但Hacker还没有满足，妳张开双臂，他则是顺势进入怀中，  
壮硕的身子难以包裹，这样的却能被你吞掉全部，毫无保留。

疲乏和困倦、体内颤抖的男根却再度摩擦着肉壁，难耐的愉悦感又充满了身体，  
准备好了便再次深入，密合的肉壁被阴茎剥离，咬合的知觉连肉身的形状都很鲜明，  
那样硬挺又發热，在妳的体内冲撞，Hacker轻笑着并在妳耳畔呢喃。

「我爱妳......」

妳在快感还有爱语的渲染中失了声，每一次突进都更加深入，水音大噪－

床垫被压出了凹陷、床板的律动声响，防水布也被两人的汗水弄湿、起了皱摺，迷离之间听到了某种金属落地的声音，  
身体吞末了Hacker的部分，他却还要更深，几乎将妳顶起，解放的同时用力抱住。

伴随着Hacker的压紧，比体温更低却是慾情的热意、在妳的体内释放，  
他抽搐着绷紧下腹、缓缓推送，發出呻吟的同时仍旧射着，  
直到腔内被填满、阴茎跳动、疲软退出......黏腻湿滑的牵引从腔口满溢，沾染了布料。

「......哈哈，妳喜欢我的奶油吗？」

妳倒是很乐意拍打他的肩膀，如果不是很疲倦的话，  
所以只是用濛上一层水气的视线瞪他，任由Hacker将妳抱起、坐在腿上，肌肤上是汗水的冷还有未散去的热度，  
并非性爱，光是肌肤贴合着就很舒适，爱人亲暱的将妳搂在怀裡，稍微掰开妳的大腿。

唔。

Hacker的手指撑开肉瓣滑入，趁着还湿热的时候往体内摸索着，  
因为方才的激情，手指甚至感觉不到刺激，只是掌心时而处碰到耻丘有些敏感。

他也不是在玩弄妳。

一边發出嗯嗯的声音琢磨着，用两指在体内勾弄，缓缓的将体液顺了出来，  
那些还残留着、深入的必须弄乾淨才行，体内交融的愉悦并不是讨厌的事，就是后续清理要注意点，  
如果不是他特别想帮妳打理，这肯定十分羞耻吧。

光泽还有黏腻沾湿了他的手指，从妳的体内抽出，两人都能看见的淫乱情景、相乎依偎,  
然后他吻着妳的后颈。

「辛苦了......谢谢妳陪我玩。」

妳回答的恍惚，身子贴在怀裡更是乏了，Hacker说会负责清理乾淨，便抱着妳前往浴室梳洗，  
回头望向床上的凌乱，溷杂着不同的液体，蓝色的画布上刻画着慾情的痕迹......  
奶油罐掉到了地上，等待有人将它拾起。

最后妳还是把身子都交给Hacker，阖上眼、轻轻说了声晚安。


End file.
